


Who's a heretic now?

by TammyDKiryu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Age Swap, Alternate Season/Series 02, Alternate Season/Series 05, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Demon Deals, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to know how to tag, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Older Brother Adam Milligan, Role Reversal, Younger Sibling Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: -Cas me rescato un jueves. Fue demasiado tarde, debo decir. Pero el hijo de perra aun así no se detuvo, porque tenía una misión y tenía que cumplirla-Nos conocimos una semana después. Un jueves. Termine en un granero, invocando cualquier cosa que me saco del Pozo.Cuando me vio, hizo una cara de disgusto para pasar a un sin emociones en un segundo.“¿No es lo que esperabas?”dije, volviendo mis ojos negros.“No, en absoluto.”Pero esa cosa seguía allí, mirándome, así que supuse que no tenia el suficiente disgusto para matarme o dejarme allí a mi suerte.Lo veo entonces ladear la cabeza y entrecerrar sus ojos.“¿Que?”“Sigues siendo tú.”No entendí a lo que se referia y cuando no entiendo algo me pongo de mal humor, así que termine apuñalándolo.-…Y así es como conocí a Cas-





	Who's a heretic now?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Who's a heretic, child?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181409) by [TammyDKiryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu)



> Back at it again with a song of Florence+The Machine for the title:  
> [Which Witch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbCsoMOJMec)

**-Tráelo de vuelta. -**

**\- ¿Por qué lo haría? Él quiere mi cabeza en una estaca… -**

**-Te daré la Colt. -**

**-Podría matarte y tomarla yo mismo. No me interesa. -**

**-Te daré mi alma...-**

**\- ¿...me darías tu alma por tu querido papi? -**

**-Si. E-Él es lo único que me queda... -**

**-Oh, cierto, cierto. Tus queridos hermanos te abandonaron, ¿no es cierto? -**

**\- ¿…es un trato? -**

**-No 10 años. No uno. En el momento en que papi abra los ojos y de su primer respiro, eres mío. -**

**-Acepto. -**

 

 

 

John Winchester quema a su hijo menor un miércoles.

 

**\- ¿Les llamaste? -**

**-No han respondido a ninguna de sus llamadas todos estos años. Dudo que respondan esta. -**

**-Maldición, Winchester. Era su hermano pequeño. -**

**-Cuando ellos recuerden eso y decidan llamar, se los diré. Por ahora, déjalo Singer. -**

 

 

 

La Colt se había perdido, otra vez. Al menos una bala se quedó con él.

El demonio desapareció de la faz de la tierra, otra vez.

Eso solo significaba que la cacería volvería a empezar.

 

 

 

**3 AÑOS DESPUES**

Jess muere en el techo de su habitación del departamento que comparten juntos.

Adam esta allí por alguna razón, sacándolo del fuego (como lo hizo hace años, como lo hizo con De-)

Cuando pregunta el porque estaba allí, dice que le sucedió lo mismo a él una semana antes. Jo murió en un incendio en su departamento. John es quien lo saco de allí. Dándole el impala y la dirección de Sam.

 

**\- ¿Y Dean? ¿Dónde está Dean en todo esto? –**

Y Adam le dice lo mismo que John le dijo cuando le azotó la puerta del motel a la cara. **\- ¿ _Muerto, donde más_? -**

 

Sam se congela. Se encuentra mirando a Adam incrédulo y esté muestra una expresión furiosa. Porque el dolor ya había pasado, todas esas horas en el motel llorando por Jo, llorando por su hermanito. Ahora solo era furia. Con el mismo. Con Sam. Con John. Con todo el mundo. Porque Dean no debió morir. Ellos escaparon, ¿porque su hermanito no?

Ni siquiera había cumplido 21 años.

 

**-Estas mintiendo. Dean no--** pero ni siquiera pudo terminar esa oración antes de golpear la cajuela del impala con fuerza.

 

Si Dean estuviera allí, habría golpeado a Sam por maltratar a su bebe. Ese niño amaba a ese auto más que a el mismo.

**-Hable con Bobby. Despues de maldecirme me dijo que es cierto. Él estuvo allí cuando lo cremaron. Fue un miércoles cuando lo hicieron. -**

**\- ¿¡Por qué no nos llamó!? Era nuestro hermano menor… ¿Como pudo-? -**

**\- ¿Hubieras contestado? -**

**\- ¿…Qué? -**

**\- ¿Hubieras contestado si papá te hubiera llamado? ¿Alguna vez le contéstate a Dean cuando te hablo? Porque yo no, Sammy. Ni una maldita llamada-**

 

Sam lo miro, pero bajo la mirada rápidamente. Porque cuando ellos huyeron de casa, de cazar, decidieron no llevarse a su hermano menor en todo sentido y ahora su hermano pequeño está muerto.

 

¿Qué clase de hermanos mayores eran?

 

 

 

 

 

El lugar huele a sangre, no que le incomode. Es mejor el olor a sangre que el olor a azufre.

Juega con los hielos de su vaso, no es que haya alguien vivo para servirle.

Mira el reloj de la pared detrás de la barra para sonreír de lado.

 

**-Feliz cumpleaños a mi-**

**-Feliz cumpleaños-**

 

Hay alguien sirviendo su vaso.

Su sonrisa se vuelve una verdadera.

 

**-Hey, cara de ángel, ¿ocupado? Pensaba salir por una hamburguesa por mi cumpleaños-**

**-Me encantaría-**

**-Estupendo. Vamos antes de que querido papi llegue aquí-**

**-Dejaste un rastro, ¿por qué? -**

**-Oh, ¿por qué? Cumplí 21 años, creo que es tiempo de una reunión familiar para presentar a mi novio-**

**\- ¿Lo es? -**

**-Los amaras. No piensan ni una mierda en ti y te utilizan como carne de callón. Sera como estar en casa-**

 

El otro frunce levemente el ceño, pero no dice nada.

El demonio ríe para beber de un solo trago su bebida y dejar el vaso en la barra.

 

**\- ¿Nos vamos? -**

**-Si-**

**\- ¿A dónde? -**

**\- ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita? -**

**\- ¿El apuñalamiento en el granero? -**

**-Hablo de nuestra primera cita oficial, Cas-**

**\- ¿La masacre en Chicago? -**

**-Exacto. ¿Recuerdas donde fuimos despues? -**

**-Lo recuerdo-** extendió su mano y el otro la tomo contento para desaparecer en un sonido de alas.

 

 

+O+O+O+

 

 

**-Si pensamos bien en eso, Azazel... Le tendría más lealtad a Alastair que a ti-**

**-Dean... ¿Qué demonios haces? -**

**-Lo que no pude hacer hace 3 años-**

 

Acciono el gatillo y la bala dio directamente en la frente del otro. Hubo una electricidad que recorrió el cuerpo antes de que este termina cayendo al suelo.

Suelta el arma como si hubiera quemado un segundo despues para maldecir al notar las nubes de humo negro rodear todo el cementerio.

Siente todos los ojos sobre él, pero no hay tiempo.

Termina corriendo a la puerta del infierno para cerrarla y recuerda como soltó el arma como un idiota, pero al girar, una mano ya le está ofreciendo la Colt.

Mira a su ángel para sonreír y tomarla. De un movimiento, la puerta se cierra al igual que el cementerio se despeja.

 

**\- ¿Estas bien? -** suelta un suspiro cansado para asentir.

**\- ¿Tu estas bien? -** el pelinegro asiente de la misma forma.

 

Se encuentran en un silencio cómodo, común de ellos, pero la situación en la que están está llegando a él. Termina recargado contra la puerta para dejarse caer sentado al suelo.

Nota como Cas se mueve hacia él rápidamente, porque seguramente no esperaba eso.

Sus manos tiemblan, y siente su respiración descontrolarse por unos segundos, algo muy humano de hacer, ciertamente. Sabe que podrían huir antes de que esa reunión familiar que tanto había estado evitando, comenzara. Pero la puerta se había abierto, el ultimo sello ya estaba caminando sobre la tierra y no es como que el primer sello no se hubiera roto ya hace dos años.

Cas está en cuclillas frente a él.  Sus manos en su rostro tratando de hacerlo verlo a los ojos.

Si fuera otro ángel, cualquier otro, él ya estaría muerto, pero es Cas… su Cas… _Su ángel_.

 

**-Hey...-** dice, tragando saliva.

**-Hey, Dean-**

 

No puede evitar sonreir.

 

Es cuando escucha el seguro de un arma y todo su buen humor es lanzado por la ventana.

 

**-Aléjate de él-**

 

Cas lo sigue mirando, y él frunce el ceño.

_Como se atreve_ -

 

**-Dean...-** susurra Cas y él vuelve a tener control de sus emociones.

**-Dije... Aléjate. De. Él-**

 

Cas levanta las manos a la vez que se va levantando con lentitud.

Nota a John mirarlo, aun con el arma apuntándole a Cas.

_Juro que, si se le ocurre disparar, Cas no será capaz de detenerme de matar a mi padre._

Mira a Cas caminar lejos de él aun siendo apuntado cuando alguien grita su nombre.

 

**\- ¡Dean! -**

**\- ¡Oh dios, Dean! -**

 

Mira al frente y allí están. Sus hermanos mayores.

Quisiera decir que siente la misma furia que siente hacia John con ellos. Pero no, con ellos simplemente no le importan.

El amor hacia su padre se volvió odio (el amor sigue allí detrás de toda esa oscuridad que es su alma ahora, aunque Cas diga que no haya nada oscuro en él, sus ojos siguen siendo negros, ¿no es cierto?) pero con ellos simplemente no hay nada.

Sam es quien termina corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo. Adam le sigue de cerca.

Está siendo estrujado con tal fuerza que, si no fuera lo que es, estaría asfixiándose en ese momento.

 

**-Papá dijo… ¡Oh dios, él dijo que moriste...! -**

**-Lo hice-**

 

Eso hizo que ambos se tensaran.

_Bien._

Sam se alejó un poco para poder verlo mientras Adam dejo de avanzar hacia ellos, seguramente ya formulando teorías en su cabeza. Adam siempre fue el más precavido de los tres.

**\- ¿…Que quieres decir? -**

Parpadea para mostrar sus ojos negros y cambiarlos nuevamente a verdes un segundo despues. - **Hey, Sammy -**

 

Su hermano ya está retrocediendo en pánico y Adam ya está apuntándolo con su arma.

Escucha un disparo y gira tan rápido que su cuello protesta.

_Juro que si John-_

Pero John está apuntando al cielo, porque Cas mantiene una mano en la muñeca del otro en una manera dolorosa, seguramente y la otra en su cuello. Y por la posición en que se encuentra, pensaba dispararle a _él._

 

**-No se atreva-** escucha a Cas decir entre dientes y eso lo hace sentirse caliente.

 

Siempre lo prende ver a su ángel actuar como el guerrero del cielo que es, pero dos seguros de armas suenan y pasa a mirar a sus dos hermanos, ahora apuntándole.

 

**-Sal de él-** dice Sam mientras Adam tan solo lo mira con atención.

 

Bufa para levantarse y ellos siguen sin disparar. Si no se tratara de él, ellos ya estarían muertos. Lo que sucede cuando te alejas de la cacería por 5 años.

 

**-No hay nadie más aquí adentro, Sammy**.

**-No me digas así. Tú no tienes derecho--**

**\- ¿Derecho? ¿¡DERECHO!? Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho conmigo. Ni antes de morir ni despues. ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando papá quemo mi cuerpo? ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando papá casi muere a manos del demonio de ojos amarillos? ¿Dónde demonios estuvieron estos cinco años? Solo decidieron volver porque sus queridas vidas aburridas fueron amenazadas. Agradezcan que sus perras no están ardiendo en el infierno. Porque no es un lindo lugar. -**

 

El primero en dar el golpe es Adam. Lo manda contra la puerta y hace una expresión de sorpresa, porque dolió más de lo que esperaba.

 

**-No hables de ellas así. No hables de Jo así. -**

 

Dean ríe. Y suena más roto de lo que quería. _Maldición._

 

**\- Eso toco un nervio, ¿eh? No yo muriendo o yendo al infierno-**

**-Tú no eres Dean, tú no eres nuestro hermano-**

**-No. No lo soy. No lo he sido desde que se largaron-**

 

Hace un movimiento de mano y las armas terminan fuera de su alcance.

 

**-Cas, hora de irnos-**

 

Cas suelta a su padre con más fuerza de la necesaria (no que le importe) para caminar hacia él. Sus hermanos siguen sin moverse de sus lugares.

 

**-Linda reunión familiar. No volvamos a repetirla** -y en un instante ambos ya no están.

 

John cae al suelo de rodillas soltando un grito de frustración que sus hijos no comprenden. Pero John lo sabe. Dean fue al infierno por su culpa. Se volvió un demonio por su culpa. Ese en verdad era su hijo menor.

 

 

 

**-Pan comido-** dice poniendo el arma sobre la mesa.

**-Para ustedes, seguramente-**

 

Crowley inspecciona el arma. Dean chasquea la lengua.

 

**\- ¿Acaso no confías en mí? -** el otro quisiera decir que no. Pero ambos lo saben.

**-Solo miro el arma que se deshizo de Azazel-**

 

Dean hace un ' _hum_ ' para sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio y subir sus pies en este.

 

**-Así que Lillith logro salir...-**

Dean gruñe. - **Los humanos son estúpidos. -**

**-Lo son -**

 

Ignoran como ambos fueron humanos alguna vez, porque eso fue hace mucho. Y en ese momento sus planes están tomando camino.

 

**-Así empieza entonces-**

**\- ¿Crees que Alastair saldrá a jugar? -**

**\- Es tu maestro, tu dime-**

**-Sera divertido, entonces. Uno de los tres grandes está muerto. Y queda una bala para cada uno de los que restan-**

Crowley suspira cansado. - **¿Por qué acepte en seguirte otra vez? -**

**-Porque eres inútil sin mi-**

 

Vuelve a suspirar. No es como que tenga con que contradecirlo y no es como que sirva en algo.

Sabe porque lo siguió al final, pero nadie más tiene porque saberlo.

 

 

+O+O+O+

 

 

**-Danos la Colt-**

**\- ¿Por qué? No es como que funcione. Estamos hablando de un jodido arcángel, no un simple demonio…-**

**\- ¿El de ojos amarillos era un simple demonio?**

**-Lo fue, comparado con Lucifer-**

**\- ¡Danos la Colt! -**

**\- ¿En verdad la quieren? Bien. Se las daré para que la usen con esa única bala que han guardado tan obstinadamente para que vayan a morir-** Pone el arma sobre la mesa frente a él. **-No digan que no les advertí-**

 

 

 

Claro que no funciono.

Ellen y Bobby casi terminan muertos si no fuera por Gabriel.

Su padre está muerto gracias a Lucifer y ahora sus hermanos van a morir porque tuvieron la gran idea de terminar el trabajo.

Adam dispara y Sam esta justo detrás.

Cas esta justo a su lado, maldiciendo, diciendo en voz alta lo que está pensando.

Sam parece aliviado hasta que nota el cuerpo moviéndose y poniéndose de pie.

 

**-Auch-** dice Lucifer como si fuera nada, porque lo fue.

 

Entonces Cas y él ya están allí, él empujando a Adam hacia Cas para que este lo jalara, haciéndolo chocar con Sam.

Escucha sus quejas, pero no le importa.

 

**- _¡Gabriel!_ -**lo llama en su mente porque no pondrá a Gabriel en peligro revelando su identidad cuando su hermano mayor estaba justo allí, frente a él.

El arcángel aparece detrás de todos ellos.

 

**-Toma a mis hermanos y vete-**

**\- ¿Qué-? -**

**\- ¡Tómalos y vete, maldita sea! –**

 

Dean mira a Lucifer mover su cuello, a la vez que siente a Cas tensarse a lado de él.

No piensa mirar hacia atrás, no piensa mirar a Gabriel o a sus hermanos.

 

**_-Por favor…_** -dice en una oración dirigida solo al arcángel ** _\- Sálvalos-_**

 

Escucha unas alas y sabe que no se trata de Cas.

Entonces Lucifer está mirándolos. Es desconcertante.

 

**-Oh…-** mira a Cas- **Castiel, ¿no es cierto? Y tu…-** pasa a mirarlo a él- **¿…que eres tú? -** entrecierra sus ojos como si tratara de verlo, realmente verlo.

**-El hijo de perra que te matara, eso es lo que soy-** en un instante hay una espada en su mano y sabe que junto a él Cas tiene la suya.

 

Lucifer los mira con curiosidad para sonreír.

 

 

 

Sam está gritando ¿ _Quién demonios eres tú?_ a la vez que Gabriel lo lanza dentro del asiento trasero del auto. Adam esta justo a lado de su hermano en un estado de shock para despues gritar como es que tienen que volver.

Por su lado, se encuentra perdiendo la calma porque _Lucifer estaba justo allí._

Entonces una explosión de luz se ve del lugar de donde vinieron.

Los Winchester por fin se callan y él solo puede tomar con fuerza el volante, porque…

_Castiel_ _esta_ _muerto_ _._

 

 

 

**\- ¡HIJO DE PERRA! -** grita, arrojándose contra el (ex-)arcángel con la espada en mano.

 

Cas está muerto.

 

_Su ángel está muerto._

 

Lucifer rompe su muñeca haciéndolo soltar la espada y, poniendo la otra mano en su barbilla, lo acercar hacia él.

 

**\- ¿que eres realmente? -**

 

Gruñe, sintiendo perfectamente como sus ojos se cubren de negro.

 

**\- ¡Te matare, hijo de perra!**

 

Lucifer lo mira como si estuviera divirtiéndose con él.

 

**-Me encantaría ver eso-**

 

Hay una mano en su mejilla, puede sentir la Gracia que no es en absoluto como la de Castiel.

Y entonces… nada.

 

Lucifer suelta el cuerpo justo al lado del de Castiel. Puede ver las alas de su hermano marcando el pavimento, pero nota algo más en el cuerpo de junto.

Frunce el ceño para solo desaparecer.

 

 

 

**\- ¿Que fue eso? ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? –**

 

Gabriel siente a Lucifer irse, pero tiene que salir de allí. No sabe si Lucifer estará detrás de ellos o-

 

**-Dean… ¡Tenemos que regresar! Dean esta—**

 

Y él quisiera reír. ¿Qué no lo entienden?

 

**\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –**

 

Crowley esta justo allí. En el asiento del copiloto.

 

**\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? -**

**\- ¿Estas escuchándome, Gabriel? ¿Estás loco? Tenemos que irnos. Están muertos. ¡Tenemos que irnos! -**

 

El demonio pisa el acelerador por él.

Los Winchester siguen gritando y el solo… no sabe que pensar.

 

 

 

**-Tenemos que decirles-**

**\- ¿Hablas de una reunión? -**

**-Es tiempo, ¿no es cierto? -**

**\- ¿Qué hay de ellos? -**

**\- ¿Qué hay con que…? No me importan. A Dean le importaron y ahora está muerto-**

 

No es justo. Sabe que no es justo. Pero a la mierda sus sentimientos. Dean está muerto y es porque no quisieron escucharlo.

(Como Luci y Mike nunca lo hicieron. Tal vez por eso le agradaba ese niño, porque entendía.)

 

 

 

Gadreel está maldiciendo a todas y cada una de las personas en el planeta mientras Balthazar solo quiere beber.

Samandriel no está allí porque sigue de encubierto y Anna sigue en la lista de los más buscados. No es seguro para ellos bajar.

Y los dos Winchester restantes se encuentran en el fondo, de luto por la muerte de su hermano menor, por una tercera vez, y su padre.

 

**-Creí que era una misión suicida… pero no para ellos-** dijo Gadreel pasándose una mano por su rostro.

**-Los conocías. Con ellos era _Todo o nada_ -**dijo Balthazar pasándole una bebida a Gadreel.

 

Crowley se mantiene en silencio. Él sigue sin poder pensar claramente, y aun así…

 

**-El plan sigue en pie-**

 

Los demás terminan mirándolo.

 

**\- ¿Hablas en serio? -**

**-Dean y Cas planearon todo casi a la perfección, así que creo que estaremos bien.**

**\- ¿Tú crees? -**

**\- Ellos no murieron en vano, te lo aseguro-**

 

Nadie dice nada por un rato. Entonces Adam esta justo allí, frente a ellos.

 

**-Queremos ayudar… con cualquier plan que tengan-**

 

Balthazar está mordiendo su lengua, por seguro.

Gabriel puede sentir el enojo radiando de Gadreel y ve a Crowley solo mirándolos.

 

**\- ¿Por qué? –**

**-No escuchamos y Dean… él murió por eso. Es nuestra culpa-**

**-Lo es** -Gadreel dice y aun que eso sea cierto y este de luto por sus amigos, lo mira duramente.

\- ‘ ** _Zeke’_** -y eso es suficiente para callarlo.

 

Porque Cas le dio una segunda oportunidad cuando nadie más se la dio. A Balthazar también.

Dean le dio una a él y a Crowley de hacer algo más con sus cobardes vidas.

Incluso Dean y Cas tuvieron una segunda oportunidad.

Así que, aunque no se la merezcan, los Winchester restantes son partes importantes del problema en cuestión.

Incluso Dean creyó eso.

 

**-Bien-**

 

 

 

Bobby Singer se encuentra llorando frente a él y es incómodo.

El viejo cazador pregunta por el cuerpo, pero no cree que sea una buena idea.

 

**\- ¡Al demonio eso! Quiero a ese chico aquí… A ambos-**

 

Debe aceptar que esa petición lo tomo por sorpresa.

No hay duda de donde vino el lema ‘Familia que no termina en sangre’ que Dean menciono alguna vez.

 

 

 

Dean y Cas están siendo cremados un jueves, porque ese es su día.

John fue un día antes, un miércoles, como la primera vez que Dean murió.

Adam y Sam están viendo el fuego y el humo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sam literalmente está colgado de Adam, aunque este sea más alto que su hermano mayor.

Y piensa que, si el muriera justo allí, ¿Lucifer y Michael les importaría lo suficiente como para estar de luto juntos? Sabe que no… y le duele.

Piensa en Raphael y se siente peor. Tal vez Raphael se siente como Dean se sintió cuando sus hermanos lo abandonaron. Tal vez por eso Raphael quiere con tantas ganas de que el Apocalipsis suceda, para que ocurra una reunión familiar, sin importar que todos quieran asesinarse en el acto.

 

Mira al fuego en donde uno de sus hermanos más pequeños que nunca conoció hasta ahora, arde junto al amor de su vida. Un demonio (pero no realmente un demonio) que igualmente paso a ser un hermano menor para él.

Ese niño que no merecía ir al infierno. No merecía estar solo y no merecía nada de esa mierda.

La tierra tiembla levemente y sabe que es por su culpa. Es porque está furioso.

Crowley esta allí, igual que dos de sus hermanos y su hermana. Anna está arriesgando su cuello para decir ‘Adiós’.

Porque eran un equipo. Una familia en cierto sentido. Contra el Apocalipsis, contra el Cielo y el Infierno.

_“Equipo Libre Albedrío, si quieres llamarlo así”_

 

Y ahora sus temerosos líderes se habían ido.

 

Anna esta justo frente a él, tocando su rostro con tanta delicadeza

 

**-Puedes llorar si quieres-** dice, como si fuera fácil.

No lo es.

 

Siente sus alas cubrirlo, la Gracia llena de amor y dolor y tristeza. Termina haciéndolo. Termina llorando y Anna ya está abrazándolo.

_Mis hermanos pequeños están muertos._

 

 

+O+O+O+

 

 

Cuando Dean muere, los primeros años grita por la madre que nunca conoció. Porque ella es la única que no lo ha decepcionado (porque no lo sabe, no sabe aun como su madre es la razón por la que todo se fue a la mierda para su familia).

Despues fue por su padre, porque hizo lo mejor por ellos. Por él. Porque su padre se quedó.

Sus hermanos vinieron despues, cuando estaba perdiendo el concepto de la realidad en ese punto. Porque la canción que Alastair cantaba cada maldito día estaba en su mente y era una peor tortura. Necesitaba una distracción.

Despues de un tiempo, solo eran gritos de dolor.

 

 

 

Cuando dijo que si, no sabía que día era. Que año era. Al menos no en la Tierra. Para él, habían sido 100 años de tortura en el infierno.

En la Tierra, John bebía hasta quedar inconsciente junto con Bobby en el aniversario de la muerte de su hijo menor. Adam estaba proponiéndosele a su novia en un restaurante lujoso y Sam estaba comprando los anillos para hacer lo mismo.

Mientras que él reía de felicidad porque por fin el dolor se había ido y ahora, con cuchillo en mano, se encontraba frente a una perra que no dejaba de llorar. Sabía que podía hacerlo, solo tenía que cortar como Alastair lo había hecho con él.

 

 

 

Cuando Castiel llego por él, la luz quemo.

Escucho a Alastair gritar profanidades y cosas como _llegaste tarde_ y _es mío_. Pero la cosa, la luz - _su ángel_ \- aun así, lo toco - _quemaquemaQUEMA_ \- y lo saco del Pozo.

Cuando respiro por primera vez, despues de todos esos años, sus pulmones ardieron, esta vez no por el azufre del infierno. No fue por el fuego. El aire estaba limpio -tan limpio como la humanidad lo mantenía-

Lloro, más por sentido común que por realmente sentirlo (o eso pensó) porque sabía lo que era.

100 años en el infierno pueden cambiarte.

 

 

 

La primera vez que vio al ángel - _su ángel_ \- entrar a ese basurero de granero, sabia que había perdido cualquier juego que podría haber iniciado con él, porque podía ver la cegadora luz, al igual que podía ver el rostro frente a esta y como sus ojos azules brillaban con la misma intensidad.

Termino apuñalando a esa cosa porque la filosofía de apuñalar primero y preguntar despues aun servía.

Y estaba molesto.

¿Que se suponía que significaba que aún era él?

¿Acaso no podía verlo como era realmente, bajo ese lindo saco de carne que llamaba cuerpo?

 

 

 

Él sabía de los grandes planes.

Azazel se lo dijo los primeros años, cuando aún seguía gritando por su madre.

El demonio comenzó a contarle como ella fue la razón por la que hay sangre de demonio corriendo por las venas de uno de sus hermanos. Como fue ella el catalizador para todo eso.

(¿El haber hecho un trato para salvar a su padre igual que ella? Si que resulto ser su hijo.)

Tal vez, en algún punto de la historia, estaba delirando y pensando solo en el dolor, pero escucho.

¿Y esa mierda sobre el Fin de los Tiempos?

No pasaría.

No cuando si el Infierno gana, no es como que el ex arcángel decida ser misericordioso con las “cucarachas” que rondan la Tierra.

No cuando si el Cielo gana, ocurrirá lo mismo.

Para él sería una situación perder-perder en cualquiera de los casos.

Así que, en los momentos en que se encontraba lo suficientemente lucido, pensó en un plan.

Entonces Cas llego y puso las cosas en marcha. El ángel resulto ser una sorpresa, que hizo cambiar el plan. Entonces Castiel decidió quedarse cerca, así que el plan volvió a cambiar.

(Y él termino enamorándose. Cas lo hizo despues, lo que hizo que el maldito plan cambiara una y otra vez.)

 

Resulto que necesitaba ayuda.

 

¿Qué mejor que un Ángel del Señor y un demonio para detener el Apocalipsis?

 

 

 

La primera vez que Dean le cuenta a Castiel sobre el estúpido plan que tanto Cielo como Infierno quieren que suceda, Castiel casi lo mata.

No es como que haya hecho algo para evitar morir en el momento, al final eso resulto en Castiel considerando sus palabras. Despues de todo, el instinto de sobrevivencia para un demonio es poderoso (aunque duda que eso aplique con él cuando es un Winchester).

Así que Cas desaparece por una semana.

Cuando regresa, dice que ha notado cosas.

El cómo siempre su guarnición llegaba tarde a salvar algún sello, como sus hermanos y hermanas habían comenzado a morir de manera extraña

Como las cosas simplemente no llegaban a tener sentido.

 

 

 

Seis meses despues y los sellos seguían rompiéndose.

Castiel considera en que es tal vez uno de sus hermanos y cuando se lo dice, en verdad parece herido.

(No sabe el momento exacto en que en esos meses Cas comenzó a mostrar emociones.

No que se esté quejando.

Pero al momento en que las emociones aparecieron en Castiel, volvieron a aparecer en él, porque termino preocupándose por el ángel ( _su ángel_ ).)

 

 

Recibe un mensaje de Cas y no pierde tiempo en aparecer en el momento exacto en que un sujeto está tomando a su ángel del cuello de su camisa. Y está enojado, realmente enojado.

Hay sangre por todas partes al igual que cuerpos, cadáveres, pero el solo puede ver a Castiel. Sangrando, con una expresión de terror en su cara.

Así que tomando la espada justo a lado de uno de los cadáveres, decide moverse.

La espada atraviesa al ángel que sigue tocando a Castiel.

Al momento que lo hace, Castiel grita que cierre los ojos y él lo hace.

Siente un calor expandirse en el lugar al igual que un chirrido y luego nada.

Abre sus ojos para ver el cuerpo inmóvil aun atravesado. Lo deja caer a su lado para poder acercarse a Castiel y comenzar a checar sus heridas.

Siente los ojos del otro sobre él, y sabe que está actuando como un tonto, lo sabe, pero a la mierda.

Unas manos se posan sobre las suyas, lo que lo hace detenerse. Se centra en Castiel y su expresión lo hace temblar levemente.

 

**\- ¿…estas bien? -** pregunta, porque sorprendentemente realmente quiere saber.

 

Cas aun lo está mirando con esa expresión. No dice nada, para tan solo asentir.

Él asiente de vuelta.

 

 

 

No sabe lo que sucede justo despues de salir de lugar (o tal vez lo sabe, pero realmente no le importa). Solo recuerda como terminaron besándose en el asiento trasero de un auto a la mitad de la nada.

Como la marca en su hombro hormiguea cuando Cas la toca. Como esta tan confundido con lo que esta haciendo, lo que esta sintiendo y como Cas seguramente se encuentra igual.

Pero necesitan ese contacto. Lo sabe.

(Es cuando nota como no es realmente un demonio. No desde que Cas toco su alma, porque aún puede sentir la Gracia en él. La Gracia que Cas puso en el para “arreglarlo”.)

No hacen más que eso, no por el momento al menos.

Terminan en un restaurante que abre 24 horas para comer algunas hamburguesas, aunque ninguno de ellos necesite hacerlo.

Cas mantiene durante todo el rato una expresión confundida, y él está aún más seguro de que está enamorado.

Comen y es la mejor hamburguesa de todos los tiempos.

Hablan, porque necesitan hacerlo. Sobre el Apocalipsis, sobre ellos.

Al parecer Uriel era el que había estado asesinando a los ángeles, Castiel apareció justo despues de la masacre y por lo mismo, Uriel pensaba enviarlo de vuelta al Cielo para una “reprogramación” (horripilante manera de llamarlo).

Así que ahora, Cas le cree. A la vez que no quiere tener nada que ver con la mierda del Cielo.

Y eso le encantaría.

Tomar a su ángel y esconderse.

Pero cuando cualquier de los lados en guerra gane, piensa que no habrá ningún lugar en donde ellos puedan esconderse.

Termina hablando de su plan que comenzó a diseñar desde el primer momento que supo sobre el Apocalipsis.

Al terminar con lo que tiene, mira a Cas que mantiene una expresión de sorpresa. Una que lo hace sentirse incomodo, pero de una buena manera, supone.

El - _Eres sorprendente-_ lo toma de sorpresa.

Es cuando Cas por fin decide compartir con la clase sobre la poca información con la que lo enviaron a sacarlo del Pozo.

Le dice que él nunca estuvo en los Planes. Como Mary Winchester sorprendió a todos en tener un tercer hijo. Ya que sus hermanos mayores serán los trajes perfectos que los dos grandes y malos arcángeles usaran para bailar la Lamb-- y el resulto ser un premio de consolación porque, cuando su alma termino en el Infierno, no perderían la oportunidad para romper el primer sello.

Como él resulto ser una variable que nadie espero (más cuando regreso como un demonio).

 

**-Supongo que el Destino no existe entonces. Libre albedrío y todo eso, ¿cierto? -**

 

Y eso es un complicado concepto que tal vez este utilizando mal, pero Cas lo está mirando nuevamente.

**-Él les dio eso. No me sorprendería que fuera el caso-**

 

Cas está sonriéndole, lo que lo hace sonreír también. Siente la necesidad de besar al ángel y eso decide hacer.

Terminan hablando de su relación, porque no es un cobarde Cas lo vale.

 

 

 

Crowley es una peste que quiere matar, como lo hizo con “Meg”, como lo hizo con “Ruby”.

Pero el tipo conoce sus negocios. Así que decide no hacerlo.

Deciden charlar y tal vez termina agradándole un poco.

El Gran Plan sale en la conversación y el disgusto que muestra Crowley en su rostro lo convence.

Tal vez trabajar con el demonio sea provechoso.

 

El truquero fue una sorpresa (la parte en que resultó ser un arcángel no lo fue), porque no encontraba alguna razón por la que Castiel y él le resultara interesante a un Dios pagano como para que se metiera con ellos.

Castiel dijo que se trataba de otra cosa. Ni siquiera Loki era tan poderoso.

Así que despues de una ilusión de mierda, Gabriel decidió decir “hola”.

Cas esta realmente sorprendido de verle, porque al parecer el arcángel fue considerado perdido hace muchos muchos años

Por su lado, Gabriel esta sorprendido de ver a Castiel como ya un ángel caído, y trabajando con un demonio (no-realmente-un-demonio).

Cuando mencionan como no quieren que el Apocalipsis suceda, en absoluto, el arcángel muestra una expresión seria para simplemente desaparecer.

Tres meses despues, cuando se encontraban en una reunión con Crowley, Gabriel apareció.

 

**\- ¿Así que… como haremos esto, chicos? ¿Este equipo tiene algún nombre? ¿Una porra? -**

**\- ¿Qué equipo? -** dice Castiel, y el quisiera hacer una referencia a algo, pero no por el momento.

 

Gabriel estaba dentro.

 

**-Equipo Libre Albedrío, si quieres llamarlo así-**

 

Nota a Cas sonreír levemente y a Gabriel mirarlo con sorpresa.

Le gusta sorprender a la gente.

 

 

 

Balthazar se une tiempo despues, gracias a Gabriel. Otro ángel llamado Gadreel lo hace igual, esta vez por Cas.

Terminan siendo 6 ángeles (Samandriel y Ana incluyéndose mucho tiempo despues), un demonio rey de los cruceros y un no-realmente-demonio, contra el apocalipsis.

 

 

 

Cuando los rumores sobre el inicio de los planes para el enfrentamiento del siglo llegan a él, envía a todos a sus posiciones para aparecer en el cementerio cubierto del olor a azufre y gritos de cazadores.

Es cuando ve a Sam en el suelo con Azazel frente a él, presumiendo sobre sus grandes planes. Adam y su padre se encuentran lejos.

Así que supone que tendrá que salvarlo.

 

Esta seguro que Azazel lo noto llegar. Su discurso cambia, habla sobre cuanto grito en el infierno. Como fue quemado, cortado, apuñalado y todo lo que conlleva ser torturado.

Y él no necesita escuchar esa mierda otra vez.

Así que, en el momento en que menciona lo roto que esta, lo buen chico que termino siendo porque en el momento en que le indiquen “mata” él lo hará con gusto.

Piensa en lo estúpido que esta siendo. Alastair fue quien le enseño todo lo que sabe. Tal vez odie al tipo y lo quisiera muerto, pero puede respetarlo.

Azazel… Azazel solo decidió sangrar sobre un par de bebés dándoles patéticos poderes.

Nota la Colt a sus pies. Decide decir en alto lo que piensa para disparar.

 

 

**+O+O+O+**

 

 

_Dean está llorando._

_Su padre seguramente está en un bar en ese momento y el esta solo, en una habitacion de un motel de mierda._

_Porque sus hermanos mayores se fueron a la universidad, dejándolo allí._

_Sam ni siquiera dijo adiós. Cuando regresaron, sus cosas ya no estaban y Adam ya se encontraba con una mochila en la espalda. Al menos el si se despidió. Lo abrazo con fuerza, susurrándole que en cualquier momento el también puede irse de allí, escapar de esa vida._

_Pero Adam no lo entiende. Ellos no lo entienden. Cazar es lo único que sabe. Dean no es ninguno de ellos._

_Adam termina viéndolo con tristeza -lastima-. Es cuando su padre entra al cuarto gritando._

_Hay una pelea. Porque siempre hay una pelea. Termina cuando su padre le dice a Adam que, si decide salir por esa puerta, no tiene derecho a volver._

_Y Adam… Ni siquiera pasa a mirarlo para decir un “bien” y salir._

_Y su papa hace lo mismo minutos despues. Pero el conoce a su papa. Su papa regresara._

_Pero sus hermanos no._

_Así que está llorando._

_Lanza cosas, destruye los muebles viejos y baratos de la habitacion y no se da cuenta de cuanto tiempo ha pasado cuando su padre regresa. Tan borracho que, al entrar a la habitacion, se cae al suelo inconsciente._

_Rápidamente se limpia las lagrimas de su rostro para llegar a lado de su padre._

_Lo revisa, notando como su respiración es lo mas normal que un borracho puede tenerla. Hace su mayor esfuerzo para sostenerlo y llevarlo a la cama. Donde lo limpia un poco y revisa que su cartera y las llaves del impala siguen en él._

_Suspira aliviado cuando es así._

_Mira a su padre dormir, a la puerta. A todo el desastre que causo en la habitacion._

_**-Que se pudran-** dice para sí, o tal vez a la habitacion destrozada._

_Porque ellos no los necesitan._

_Sus hermanos podrán huir de su responsabilidad, de su familia. A el no le importa (si lo hace). No le importara._

_Él y su papa son suficiente. Un trabajo de dos hombres siempre ha sido eficaz._

_**-No te preocupes, papá. Estaremos bien. Tu y yo-** _

_John no responde, pero en su mente sueña con la vez en que sus dos hijos mayores terminan yendo a la escuela, dejando a su hijo menor con él._

_No sabe cómo actuar alrededor de Dean, no cuando hasta ahora Adam y Sam se habían encargado del bebe de ahora 4 años._

_Pero Sam es lo suficientemente mayor para ir a la escuela. O al menos lo suficientemente mayor para que sea una necesidad, al menos según un Adam de 12 años. Mientras Sammy contaba con 8 años._

_Mantiene su cabeza entre sus manos sintiendo el estrés ganando lo mejor de sí, deseando un trago cuando siente algo dar leves golpes a su cabeza._

_Cuando alza la mirada, Dean esta allí. Mirándolo con esos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, que le recuerdan a Mary y el cómo aun duele._

_"está bien, papa" el niño dice mirándolo a los ojos "todo está bien… estamos bien"_

_John lo mira sorprendido para sostener a su hijo entre sus brazos con fuerza._

_Porque su hijo es fuerte. Todos sus hijos lo son._

_Y el hará todo lo necesario para mantenerlos a salvo._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Story Time:  
> Regrese a obsesionarme con Supernatural por volver a verla desde la Temporada 1 con mi mamá. Lo que significa que regresaria a leer fics.  
> Asi que, buscando fics con Dean siendo el hermano menor (porque eso siempre es good shit) y, simultaneamente, buscando fics con Adam y los Winchester actuando como hermanos, esto se me vino a la mente.
> 
> Curiosamente lo escribi en español y derepente pase a escribirlo en ingles, por lo que me tarde más en editarlo al tratar de traducirlo todo a un solo idioma.
> 
> ¿Tiene sentido? Cuando lo estaba editando note que no. Pero maldición que me gusto lo que escribi. Tanto que quisiera que ya existiera una serie con todo este AU escrito. (que dudo hacer porque esto lo escribi tan natural que no quiero quemarme(?) pensando en detalles, ¿tal vez luego?)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
